Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Robbie and Jackie has a one night thing but she wants to ask one important question but can't.


**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is a short story due to those imagination bunnies hitting me when I was tidying my bedroom. It's pointless but I thought I'd write it anyway :) It's loosely based on the song "Will you still love me tomorrow" by the Shirelles (another Dirty Dancing song!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**[Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?]**

* * *

The door to her apartment burst open as they moved in, their lips attached as they struggled in the way they were attached. Their latest case had been tough and it had ended up with Jackie hitting out at them all, there had even been one point where she'd considered resigning and that had been when Robbie had decided that she needed his attention tonight. He'd literally dragged her out of the office, his lips attaching to hers the minute they were outside and it had been a dangerous drive over to her place. Jackie found herself wanting the attentiom but something held her back.

She'd always loved Robbie Ross. She knew that tonight he'd be hers completely and as he attached his lips to her neck, sucking at the milky white skin causing purplish marks to form in a place that she'd probably only be able to cover up with really good foundation or a turtle neck, she knew that he'd give her the sweet love that she needed tonight. She ran her fingers through his messy locks and pulled his head back wanting to attach her lips to his but she faltered at the look of his love in his eyes which was probably only there for tonight.

His hands undid her shirt buttons and slid the red silk down her arms, his lips attaching to the strap of her black lacy bra. She moaned against him as he kissed his way down, his face nuzzling in the cleaveage of both before he lifted her up into his arms. He knew where the room is that he wanted and he knew he'd make it there in the dark. She pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose as she wondered if he'd wanted this as long as she had. Settling her down in the centre of her large bed, he quickly got rid of his shirt and trousers before covering her with his weight.

Her milky white hands ran down his tanned skin, her smile happy as she felt the warmth that he radiated. His skin was as smooth and well kept as she'd imagined it would be in all of her dreams. He saw her smile and returned it before pressing a haste kiss to her lips before starting to make love to her whole body by pressing kisses to all available skin. With each kiss, her skin would come alive and she'd remember feelings and pleasure that she'd long since forgotten.

When his hands started to fidget with the button to her trousers she found herself wondering if this was a lasting treasure or just a moment's pleasure? He succeeded in undoing the button and tapped at her hip as a subtle hint that he wanted her to lift and she did so that he could shimmy the trousers down her thin legs. She heard a pleasured sigh and she blushed remembering that that morning she'd put on her skimpiest underwear because she was behind on her washing. He sounded so please and when he pressed a kiss to her thigh, they both sighed and she wondered if she could believe in the magic of the sigh.

It wasn't long before they were both stripped down naked, panting and feeling heavy with desire for each other. When he slipped into her, she arched underneath his touch and he murmered incoherent sentences but she knew that the words going unspoken were saying that she was the only one for him. He kept whispering that she was beautiful, that she was so good and that this was what he wanted but she knew that when the sun came up, her heart would be broken.

She had loved him for so long and she just wished that she could know that this love was one she could be sure of. She ran her hands through his hair when she felt herself nearing, her lips attaching to his in a soul searching kiss as if she expected to find her answer. She heard him moan and grunt her name, she tightened around him and together they reached that cliff edge and toppled off.

He sagged down on top of her, his arms wrapping around her and even with him still inside of her she felt slightly complete. She ran her hand through his hair, a smile gracing her face as she realised it was her favourite thing to do. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder before pulling out of her and moving towards the bathroom.

She sat in her bed and sighed. A lone tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of the unasked question that she'd wanted to ask since they'd started their kissing an hour previously.

Will you still love me tomorrow?


End file.
